


Emerald and Amethyst Eyes

by FlamingForestFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Manipulation, Other, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingForestFiction/pseuds/FlamingForestFiction
Summary: Voldemort hears of the prophecy abut two twins who will bring down the Dark Lord. Instead of killing one, he takes the female one and gives it to Bellatrix to raise, hoping that the separation will cause the propey not to pass. Together Draco and Delphi go to Hogwarts to rescue Harry from the manipulative headmaster's influence. (And then take on the magical world in their later years.)





	1. Prologue

Lily Potter clutched the cradle that contained her two children inside as the sounds of dueling commenced downstairs. Her eyes were screwed shut as she muttered her prayers and hopes that her sleeping babies would live to see the next dawn. As she heard the thud beneath them she prayed she would hear James's triumphant yell. The only sound was the carefully placed footsteps coming up the stairs. Lily peared at her two children, their Amethyst and Emerald eyes gazing back at her. She murmured an apology and then cut her palm with a ceremonial blade from the goblins at Gringotts. Blood dripped upon the chalked runes upon the ground that surrounded the cradle. 

Lily stood to face the imminent threat that faced her family, she placed herself so the Dark Lord would not see the activated protective runes. The cloaked figure then raised his wand at her and commanded she move aside. She refused.

She shrieked as the killing curse hit her. Her arms were clasped together in a final silent prayer as she fell dead to the floor. Voldemort regarded the two children entangled together in their cradle, wand at the ready. Over a year had passed since Severus had informed him of the prophecy spouted by the Trelawny woman in the Hog’s head.

Two twins born, last of July,  
Together the strongest,  
With goodness at heart,  
Ever judging eyes,  
None shall lie before them.  
Hearts filled with twilight,  
Shall destroy the Dark Lord. 

The Dark Lord peered at them, two innocent children. He did not wish to kill them. He must not be brought down before he reached his goal and saw his cause fulfilled. He trusted his followers as they were loyal, but no true Slytherin was blind to their friends flaws like a Gryffindor. If he were to die, his cause would die with him. Severus had spoken of how for the prophecy to be halted he would have to kill at least one. Their sparkling eyes locked with his glowing red eyes. He cast a simple spell to assess their magical auras. Most children began to develop them at their age, beginning to perform their first accidental magic. The power flowed from them, strong for their age. Separately they were nothing but average, the boy perhaps a little stronger, but coating their own individual auras was a second wave.The second wave was immensely powerful, made through an ancient ritual of blood magic, magical sphaeram, only able to be cast on blood twins. As long as they were separate they could not defeat him, there was no need to kill them. Lord Voldemort plucked up the curious little girl from her brother’s grasp. Bellatrix had always wanted a little girl. 

*.* - *.*- *.*

Dumbledore coughed as he glided through the ashes he had created, glamouring the building to look damaged and decrepit. The cries of a small child could be heard through the open nursery door. He walked through to see Harry sobbing. Harry did not gaze at his mother’s body lying upon the ground but instead at the spot beside him within the crib. 

‘Amyy,’ Harry cried, ‘Ammyy,’ with his head twisting about him as he searched for his twin sister.  
Dumbledore smirked as he gazed upon the upset child, his plan had succeeded, though he had to glamour the house to seem more destroyed. He turned as he felt a presence behind him, Snape. Snape gazed around the ravaged room, his usual scowl being replaced with a slight flicker of emotion before a smirk took its place. 

‘My Lord?’ Snape asked cautiously. ‘Where is the other child?’

‘It seems that Mr. Potter has succeeded in vanquishing the Dark Lord, at least temporary. Though it does seem in order to save the wizarding world, he had to sacrifice his sibling. You can feel his magical aura has weakened since the last time the Potters visited the Order with them.’ Dumbledore chatted as he picked the distressed child and began to rock him slowly. 

‘My Lord, you seem to have forgotten, only you here have the ability to feel an aura without magical aid.’ Snape said with a raised eyebrow.

‘Ah yes, details, details,’ As Dumbledore spoke, he waved his hand as if brushing away the idea of details.

‘Dumbledore.’ Mad-Eye Moody grunted as he lumbered up the crumbling stairs. 

A group of auroras rushed through the open door, another man rushing to take the now screaming child away from Dumbledore as he seemed unconcerned with quietening Harry.

‘Harry here defeated the Dark Lord tonight, seemingly sacrificing his sister.’ Dumbledore hurriedly explained as the auroras gazed at him in a confused manner.

‘How exactly did you know to come here tonight Dumbledore?’ Mad-Eye Moody questioned him. 

‘The Potters asked me to ward an early warning system for if they were attacked by someone, I only wished that I got here sooner to confront the Dark Lord instead of having to leave it to young Harry here.’ Dumbledore spoke, the picture of a kind grandfatherly figure. 

‘The Potters had two children?’ The man rocking a slumbering Harry asked, shocked.

‘Yes, yes, not common knowledge, there was a prophecy about twins you know.. not something you want known during war.’ Dumbledore mumbled in an agreeable tone. ‘Let it not be known that a child has perished this night, we should not taint this happy night with such unhappy thoughts.’

The auroras nodded slowly and silently as they filed after the disappearing Dumbledore, their minds more occupied with what the Dark Lord perishing meant. Mad-Eye went out last, shaking his head as he gazed around the room. His right eye seeing a destroyed room with a charred and holy roof while his magical left eye saw a room whose only mark was the dead body lying in front of the cradle. 

‘A child deserves to be remembered in death, whether or not they died on a day to be mourned or a day to be celebrated.’


	2. Early childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early look at how different life is for Delphi to Harry..

The thundering sound of children’s feet sounded down the corridor as a little girl ran straight into Bellatrix’s robes, burying her face into them. 

‘Bella! Dragon stole my doll!’ Delphi cried.

At that moment a blond haired boy ran ast them at full speed, he taunted Delphi with her doll. Delphi shrieked and then chased after him at full tilt, leaving Bellatrix shaking her head after him. The two children ran through the corridors giggling and laughing before Delphi tripped over a statue’s foot and crashed to the floor, face first.

‘Delphi?’ Draco asked nervously as she lay there unmoving, creeping closer to poke her. Delphi quickly lashed out, grabbing his foot and yanking him to join her on the floor. She snatched her doll back as he stared at her with wide eyes, the two lying on the ground. The two erupted into giggles, rolling about as they clutched their sides.

‘Delphi Lestrange and Draco Malfoy, you get up this instant!’ Bellatrix shouted from the other side of the hall. ‘What am I to do with you? Rolling around on the ground, practically brawling!’

‘We’re sorry-’ Delphi started saying before Draco continued, ‘Aunty Bellatrix we didn’t-’ ‘we didn’t mean to get so’ ‘think about what-’ ‘carried away.’ ‘how rambunctious we were.’ The two said over each other in haste, the two giving their biggest puppy eyes at her. 

‘What am I to do with you two? Draco, you were brought to Riddle manor to be Delphi’s companion and learn together while you Delphi, let me just say, your manners are not acceptable for a Lestrange.’

‘But Bellatrix, I’m not a Lestrange.’ Delphi said.

‘You may not have been brought into this world by me, or even raised by me in the first year of your life, but you are my adopted daughter and a Lestrange through and through.’ Bellatrix said, unimpressed with her daughter’s excuse of the Potters being well known as more outgoing with less manners than most pureblood families. ‘Now, you Draco are to go and find your mother to get her to help you get dressed and you Delphi are coming with me to get into your party frock.’

Delphi came out of her room to meet Draco outside the ballroom for their combined birthday party, as it was tradition of pureblood families with children born around the same time - regardless of them being unrelated. Her long and unruly brown hair was tied back with a purple silk ribbon that complemented her eyes. Her dress was a light shade of lavender, layers of silky fabric that floated when she moved, stylish and respectable while still childishly fun. Draco wore silver dress pants and a white pressed shirt, not quite a suit but still formal.

‘May I escort you to our party, madam?’ Draco asked in an imitation of the stuffy old men that came to all the formal celebrations hosted. 

‘Yes you may, sir.’ Delphi replied in a high pitch voice, imitating the silly giggling teenage girls from other parties who had had too much to drink.

The two shared a smirk, while the official party wasn’t the most fun, it was tradition, besides both children celebrated properly with close friends on their own individual party. Delphi’s party would be in a month. The two schooled their expressions to that of an innocent look of excitement and prepared to act as was expected of them. Riddle told them after they first complained of having to act polite and childlike, it was training. They had to learn to manipulate the adults in the room and give them the impression that they were innocent and harmless children, so they could manipulate people expertly when they were older.

*.* - *.* - *.*

The stairs creaked as Aunt Petunia and Dudley went up the stairs and Harry’s breath caught as he heard Uncle Vernon coming to get him.

‘So freak, not only did you burn the toast two days in a row, I come back and find you didn’t complete three of your chores!’ Uncle Vernon growled at Harry before taking him and dragging him down into the basement. Harry shook in his Uncle’s grasp as they went down the stairs. This was where he got proper beatings when Uncle Vernon didn’t want Harry to disturb his aunt and cousin. They would be getting ready for bed, ignoring any sounds they heard.

‘Well freak, anything to say for yourself?’ Harry hung his head as he knew it would be pointless to argue with his uncle.

‘Good,’ Was the one word Uncle Vernon said before slapping Harry and then punching him in the stomach, forcing Harry to keel over. He then began punching him again and again so that Harry fell over. Harry curled into a fetal position as Vernon kicked him in the ribs, the arms, legs and back before he knelt over the boy and started attacking him in every place he could reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how pathetically short this is but I promise future chapters will be closer to one and a half thousand words - at least. I may give you a chapter as a Christmas present but please remember I am reworking this fanfic and with so much to do, I may not be able to..


	3. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children get their acceptance letter.

Delphi was sitting at the long banquet table, eating her breakfast when a jet black owl swooped into the hall clutching a pile of letters.

‘Hey Onyx, what have you got there?’ Delphi asked as she took the letters from his claws.

‘I do believe they are your acceptance letters from the schools that you applied to.’ Lucius said while looking at his wizarding newspaper.

‘Oh, so I see, well if I may be excused I would like to read these in my room.’ Delphi said looking apprehensively at the pile of letters. ‘There are quite a lot,’

Lucius glanced up at her from his newspaper and the amount of letters she was holding before nodding. Delphi quickly yet gracefully left the room, her skirt drifting about her. As Delphi walked down one of the many corridors in the riddle mansion she saw Draco walking towards her from the other direction.

‘Draco!’ Delphi shouted as she launched herself towards him, ‘You are finally back!’

‘Hey Ely, yeah we just got home and I thought you would like me to come and see you right away.’ Draco laughed as she clung to him.

It seemed that with all Bellatrix’s nagging and lectures, she had failed at making Delphi become the lady she was meant to be. Draco looked at the pile of letters in Delphi’s hand and then started rummaging in his pockets.

‘What do you have in your pockets?’ Delphi sang, pausing her clawing gestures.

‘Well, I have my acceptance letters as well as a present for you, from France.’ Draco said smiling as Amethyst’s face broke into a grin.

‘Well good sir, perhaps we should go to the D&D lounge?’ Delphi said. 

The lounge was her birthday present from Tom Riddle for their sixth birthday, the magic made it so only the three of them, Delphi, Draco and Tom could get in the room. Delphi and Draco had officially named it the ‘Mulberry Dragon Lounge’ but also nicknamed it the D&D Lounge.

Draco laughed at Delphi’s pulling on his arm, trying to make them go at a faster pace.

‘What? I really just want to read our acceptance letters!’ Delphi said defensively.

‘Liar, you just want your present,’ Draco said with a grin on his face at which Delphi pouted at.

They reached the entry to the lounge and one after the other they entered, after letting the door read their magical signatures and opening. Delphi sat gracefully down on the couch and arranged her billowing skirt so it fell in a becoming and natural way, rolling her eyes at Draco’s raised eyebrow. It wasn’t her fault that Bellatrix’s nagging and lectures had finally started getting to her.

‘So Dragon what is my present?’ Delphi said leaning closer to Draco.

Draco pointedly sighed in a teasing way and pulled out a beautiful bracelet that was silver and had amethysts on it.

‘Oh Draco, it is beautiful!’ Delphi cried.

‘I am glad you like it, I was hoping you would wear it when we go to school. Shall we look at what schools want both of us and then pick the best one?’ Draco said.

‘Have you read yours yet?’ Delphi asked. 

Draco shook his head so they both started reading through the letters and putting them in piles of those that would accept them and those that wouldn’t. Some schools didn’t want them because their last names came from ‘dark’ families. Eventually they finished and started comparing their piles of acceptance letters

‘Well I got accepted into a lot but the only important ones are Hogwarts in Scotland, Erebus in Russia, Ilvermony in America, Vertumnus in Italy and Seshat in Egypt.’ Draco said.

‘I didn’t get into Erebus but I did get into the others and another. I suppose we both know that first we are going to Hogwarts and then we are going to go to one of the others when our mission is done.’ Delphi said glancing at the paper piles.

‘So I suppose the question isn’t which one are we going to but rather which one we are going to in a few months or, though hopefully not, years.’ Draco said agreeing with Delphi.

Delphi sighed. ‘I guess the best one then would be Seshat. It may not be as welcoming as the other schools but we will need some help. Hogwarts may be very welcoming but its educational system is severely lacking. They have barely any ‘muggle’ classes like English or practical lessons.’

‘Hogwarts then Seshat.’ Draco said as he stood and offered Delphi his arm so they could go announce their decision to the family and gain their approval.

*.* - *.* - *.*

Dudley was parading around the living room, showing of his new school uniform while Petunia was dying some of Dudley’s old clothes grey for Harry to wear at his new school, when they heard the letterman.

‘Dudley, go get the post,’ Petunia said offhandedly.

‘No, I don’t want to! Make Harry get the post.’ Dudley said, angry at the idea of being forced to do something.

‘Boy!’ Vernon shouted.

‘Yes Uncle Vernon?’ Harry said as he came out of the cupboard.

‘Get the post!’

‘Of course sir.’ Harry said, keeping his head down low.  
Harry went to the front door and saw some letters, a postcard from Dudley’s aunt and a strange thick envelope that had on it, in green writing:

Mr H. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Private Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Harry shoved it in his cupboard on the way to the kitchen as he knew that no-one in his family would be pleased about the idea that Harry got a letter. He gave the letters to Vernon who started muttering about the bills. Harry went back to his room or cupboard (you couldn't really call it a bedroom). Harry turned the light on and stared at the letter. On the back in purple wax there was postage sigil, a snake, a badger, an eagle and a lion surrounding a small H. Harry broke into the letter and stared at it in disbelief.  
The first page read:  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Potter  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

 

The second page from within the envelope:  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK  
Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions,

Harry looked at the letter in disbelief then started shredding it to pieces deciding to burn them when the household was sleeping. He didn’t know who was playing the joke on him but he knew two things: it wasn’t Dudley (he was too dumb) and he didn’t like what was happening and wasn’t going to play along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was no Christmas present, but I haven't written for a week and Chapter 4 isn't finished.. sorry. I hope you liked the chapter! :D


	4. A trip to the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley's birthday leads to Harry's second encounter with magic.

Up! Get up!’ Petunia shouted as she rapped against the cupboard door. 

Harry groaned as he switched into a clean t-shirt and stumbled out. He walked stiffly into the kitchen to begin breakfast and met Petunias guilty eyes, she had done her best to patch him up last night but it had been a bad beating. Vernon was sitting at the head of the table reading his newspaper but lowered it to glare at him. 

As Harry was finishing frying the bacon, Dudley came thundering into the room. While not as obese as his father, he was definitely overweight. Dudley came to an abrupt stop as the mound if presents came into view. 

‘How many are there?’

‘Thirty six, darling.’ Petunia said as sweetly as she could manage.

‘Thirty six, thirty six? But last year, last year I had thirty seven!’ Dudley began wailing. 

‘Now Dudley, you-’

‘We'll buy you two new presents at the zoo, okay Dudley?’ Vernon said in a monotonous voice, interrupting Petunia. This caused Dudley to immediately cease his whining, much to Harry's disgust. How many times had Harry and Petunia run damage control when Dudley began that?

After breakfast Dudley’s friend Piers arrived, ready to go to the zoo. Dudley had already thrown a fit about Harry potentially coming with because if Miss Figgs accident but Petunia had managed to get Vernon to allow him to come. Vernon originally wanted to just lock him in the cupboard bht Petunia pointed out Piers might wonder where Harry was, leading to unpleasant questions. Harry spent the ride gaining newer bruises over yesterday's ones, due to Dudley and Piers’s sharp elbows. 

As soon as the car arrived and Dudley and Piers ran off with Petunia following hurriedly, Vernon pulled Harry behind the car and explained under no circumstances would he be seeing Harry until one o’clock when they were going to be having lunch. The group reunited at the entrance to the zoo where Vernon begrudgingly payed for everyone - including Harry.

As the other four went to view the mammals straight away (Dudley wanted to see the lions), Harry ended up wandering in a different direction, leading him to the reptile house. He looked around at the small lizards and geckos before walking into the snake area. There were gorgeous snakes, some poisonous and some constrictors. Harry went around and stared at the plaques near each viewing window ands staring at the gorgeous snakes, eventually he stopped to peer at a boa constrictor that was sleeping under a fluorescent light. 

‘Hello,’ Harry said quietly, feeling lonely and now a little embarrassed even if there were no humans around. The snake however slowly opened one eye and peered at Harry before lifting its head and-

‘A sspeaker, my pleasure..’

‘You can sspeak?!’ Harry spoke in a strangled whisper.

‘Of course, I'm a ssnake what did you think we did, squak?’

‘Well no but, normal people don't sspeak to ssnakes,’ Harry said,now concerned.

‘Obviously, not even most Wixen still do, you are descended from the Peverell family.’ The snake said in a rather condescending manner.

‘What do you mean I'm descended from the Penveral family? And what's wixen?’ Harry asked.

‘You are descended from an ancient family called the Peverells and Wixen are magical folks, Witches and Wizards and all between those two genders.’ Harry swore that if snakes had eyebrows this snake would have one raised.

The chimes of the zoo's bell tower signalled that it was noon. Or time for lunch. 

‘Oh no, I have to go - I'll get in trouble if I don't leave now,’ Harry said apologetically as he stumbled out of the cage and began running to the lunch square.

‘No, no, don't leave me here, get me out.’ The snakes voice got quieter as Harry got further away and his guilt grew. 

Harry entered the square apprehensively and spotted the Dursley’s second in line for a food cart, seconds from ordering. Rushing over to them, Harry had just enough time to make his presence known to the Dursley’s and the serving man as they began to order, meaning the Dursley’s had to order him food to keep up appearances. Vernon even had to cover Harry's late entry with a ‘you find find us a table?’

After getting two lunch boxes, due to Dudley’s tantrum about his not having enough ice cream, the group was forced to stay together as there were now signs indicating fines for leaving children attended now that the zoo was getting very crowded. Vernon did not want to spend more money than he was forced to on Harry, even if it meant having his company for the next couple hours as he made it very clear to a complaining Dudley. 

Since the others had not been to the reptile house, it was of course the first place they visited, snakes being very cool according to Piers and Dudley. Harry wondered over to the enclosure that held the boa he talked to before, wondering if it was just his imagination and if they could still speak now others were there. Having a conversation with a snake was not very realistic in his opinion.

The snake slowly opened a singular eye to glare at Harry. He wasn't sure they could glare but this was certainly it if they could. 

'Hi Mister Ssnake,’ Harry said timidly.

'I am not impressed by you leaving me here, it was very impolite!’ They said very loud and in an almost sulking tone Dudley occasional (a lot) had, unfurling their coils to rise above him.

'I'm very ssorry,’ Harry said under his breath ashamedly.

'Am I the first ssnake you've met?’ The snake said curiously, 'No, of course I am. You should help ssnakes you meet that require assistance. It is a part of your duty as a sspeaker!’ The snake said rather put out.

'I’m sorry. I guess you need assistance then?’ Harry said slowly, uncertain. 

'Yes, it-’ A massive force bowled Harry over to the floor.

'Have a look at this Dudley!’ Piers said, hands and nose pressed up on the glass.

Harry glared at him from the ground when suddenly Piers lost his balance and went tumbling into the enclosure. The snake slithered as quickly as it could out of the enclosure, wacking the sign that said Brazil with the end of his tail. 

'It sseems I'm no longer in need of assistance, though an invisibility spell would do me good, I doubt you know the spell. I'm off to my homeland, goodbye.’

The snake quickly began making its way out of the zoo, using the bushes as cover to aid in its escape. 

The reptile house had been relatively deserted but there were still quite a lot of screams and he could see both Petunia and Vernon rushing over to help Piers as soon as everyone seemed capable of moving. Vernon's face was thunderous, one that promised a punishment that Harry was going to hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted. The next chapter will be very Ravenclaw just a heads up (a.k.a focussing on the details and info of the world). - Just want to say that the boa constrictor Harry freed was not Nagini in canon. (Lots of false rumours) But a very interesting idea for fanfic though I will not be exploring that in this fanfiction. You learn something new everyday :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I am reviving my old fanfic and will be working vigorously during my end of year holidays to write but will post a new chapter once a week. This is because I'll probably not have time because I decided to do an extra subject this year. (Stupid ravenclaw me) I hope to have enough for ages but if I stop posting suddenly - I ran out. I will post a note on my last chapter I have left. 
> 
> Please note I have cross-posted this on fanfiction.net.


End file.
